


Etymos

by Cr0atoan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotines (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cr0atoan/pseuds/Cr0atoan
Summary: Struggling to manifest even the most basic of creation magicks, a young aspiring student named Chame has a goal to go to Amaurot and join the work of the staff of the Anyder. How will he do this if he's not able to learn how to create? Getting lost in his thoughts and self-loathing, he finds an answer to his dilemma most unexpectedly.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ktísis: A Final Fantasy XIV Fanzine





	Etymos

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction features in the April fanzine release titled Ktísis: A Final Fantasy XIV Fanzine, which was a nonprofit project featuring the work of several artists and fiction writers. All proceeds received were sent to the Wildlife Rescue South Coast in a goal to help recover the terrible situation that devastated Australia during the raging bushfires. After a month of sales, the nonprofit earned $2000 to help! It was an extremely satisfying activity to join, and I enjoyed working with the fantastic group behind the submissions and staff. 
> 
> This piece, Etymos, uses the Greek word to refer to "a true meaning," bringing to the mind the idea of the roots of concepts. Seeing as how creation magick, as described in Final Fantasy XIV, is a form of self-expression, I know writer's block is always one of my biggest fights. I figured the Ancients and the Amaurotines would have no small number of aspiring magicians who couldn't manifest due to various situations. 
> 
> I got to explore a lot of themes behind Ancient civilization and spent a lot of research on the subject. Please enjoy! I may start creating a series based on the topics presented in this short fiction, as a way to characterize better some of the individuals introduced in the piece. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> \- Croatoan
> 
> Addendum: I added Anamnesis' name to the piece after understanding its purpose better, and I also adjusted some of the grammar, I get yelled at for non-content words a lot if anything this piece is more precursor to future works themed after the idea of the Ancients

Empty hands. The sun had settled once more beneath the horizon, creating a gorgeous silhouette of distant Amaurot. Everyone had begun to retire to their homes. Everyone had retired, except Chame. He was standing there alone, staring blankly, observing his empty hands. 

For as long as Chame could remember, he struggled with creation magicks. His peers did nothing to assist him, aside from their curiosities that thinly veiled misconceived judgments. It tore at his very being, this reality, the fact he didn't know how to create and brought many a day like today, where he would curse his deficiency, staring and blaming his own two hands.

But today would differ, as his held perspective would change. It wasn't long till he had gotten lost in his return while he was loathing himself. In his effort to find a more recognizable setting, he ran into someone that before he only had heard about in disdain, a person only called the Anchorite. Upon introducing themselves, Chame learned their name was Skaftos, and they, in turn, immediately discerned Chame's source of distress.

"I know how I can help," they said mysteriously, offering to guide Chame to their place of work.

Considering it better than being lost on the streets in the evening, Chame accepted and followed Skaftos to the location in question. Entering an ornately patterned door seemingly carved into the base of the foothills that framed his city, he was greeted by a circular auditorium, mysteriously empty. At the center of the meeting room, he could see a magnificent gyroscopic device with six wheels that surrounded a brightly glowing blue orb. This device seemed to respond to outward charges, and it wasn't long till Chame recognized and described to Skaftos the wheels as representing the six aspects of aether, with the globe being a physical representation of the Underworld.

"You've paid attention to your studies. That is good." Skaftos turned and pointed to the glowing orb. "Yes, this represents the Underworld, as taught by the heads of the Dark City, the place to which all departed souls return." They then returned and gestured to Chame. "However, here we acknowledge it by a different name. To us, this is the Everywhen." 

Chame then inquired after the plural designation, to which Skaftos responded with an excited grin when they ushered the young observer into a hall beyond the auditorium and the gyroscope. Upon entering, a host of people could be seen diligently at work, running to and fro with several rolls of paper between many stations and offices. 

"This," Skaftos showed off the workstations with open hands, "is the Ogdonta Engenea, the Office of Eighty Ideas." their grin was infectious. At the same time, as they introduced the collection of workstations, Chame didn't need context to know Skaftos loved it here. It made him minorly jealous.

"All of us assumed that you worked alone," Chame replied after taking in his surroundings.

"The work I do is alone, yes. But the intent is shared by all of us. We all work towards one common goal." Skaftos answered. 

Inquiring further while the pair walked and watched, Chame learned that even though Amaurot researched and preserved concepts, there were little departments focused on the force underpinning the generation of creation magick within each individual. This force was intrinsic to the Everywhen rather than the creator, and Skaftos explained this impetus was easily evoked via the observation and critical thinking of previous creations or circumstances. The Anyder preserved and researched creation, but the Engenea sought to preserve the active principle, considering it more valuable.

"Arkhimedes preserves this in terms of numbers and constants, feeling the world is defined better by such," Skaftos spoke while they passed a workstation covered in drafts of angles and circles. "Philotimo preserves this force by acts of compassion and duty, saying that they both are synonyms. Each of us works uniquely, but towards one goal." 

Chame was confused. There was no generation of concepts at all here. Work was seen, but not like what he was taught. It all seemed useless.

"And what is your work?" Chame asked curiously. With no small amount of animation, Skaftos hurried him to their workstation, covered in the drafts of bones. Chame frowned. These also seemed too simple. Furthermore, his eye caught that most selections were marked and scheduled to be shipped to the Anamnesis Anyder, for further evaluation to be preserved for others to use as blueprints.

"This isn't fair to you," Chame replied, interrupting Skaftos' excited and overly detailed explanations.

Skaftos looked away and shrugged. "I find meaning in helping others create. I've always been sickly, and drawing the aetherial reserves necessary is exceptionally hard for me."

It all made sense then. Skaftos invited him here to realize that creation wasn't just about making things. It wasn't about the magicks. It was about doing what he loved to do, despite limitations. 

"The Words of Hermes, our patron, teaches that nothing simply happens just because, and everything has meaning. The key, then, is to understand that we are the ones who assign that meaning. Most of us here can't actively use the magicks as the Convocation does. But by finding what helps us preserve the source of their powers, we, too, play a major part. Hermes, in their infinite wisdom, sought to teach these values, as part of their identity as the Traveler. We may not have perfect focus like the honorable Igeyorhm or the vision of Emmerololth. But we can still do what we love and help creation prosper."

Skaftos turned and lowered themself to see the young observer up close, offering a warm and genuine smile.

"The Everywhen is a place of beginnings, not departures, little one. If we can continue to help things begin, then we are doing great and marvelous work." 

Chame nodded, awe-struck at Skaftos' drafts of the skeletal structures of great long-necked beasts. For the first time in his life, he didn't seem to notice the emptiness of his hands.


End file.
